


Spring Heat

by Rhaeluna



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cute, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Post-Canon, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gay banter, trans!applejack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Rarity invites Applejack over to help with some gardening and they're both terrible at seduction.





	Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling super nostalgic today!
> 
> Thank you to beloved Pankite for beta-ing this <3
> 
> The ponies are anthro, just FYI

“You know, these here gardens ain’t actually that bad, are you sure ya need mah help?” Applejack said from atop the vegetable planters behind Rarity’s boutique.

“Oh yes, darling, the soil is just dreadful! Too gnarled by far!” Rarity smirked as she said, “please be sure to put your back into it!” The beds were brand new, of course, but AJ didn’t need to know that. According to the story she’d fed her, the old things had been behind Rarity’s home for going on a decade now, and might have even been installed by her late parents.

“Well, alright! I’m always glad to help!” Applejack glanced over at Rarity, and a red tinge colored her cheeks.

“And I’m grateful, sweetie.”

Applejack laughed. “I’m just thrilled to see you gettin’ into gardening! It’s just so refreshing, you know?” Applejack stuck a steel spade into the soil of the raised garden and stepped down on the rim with the heel of her boot. She stepped off and lifted a patch of soil then turned it over and set it back down. “Once I’ve got all this churned I can show you how to get your kale and tomatoes planted!”

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Rarity hid her face behind her romance novel as she battled to contain her giggles. Oh yes, she felt like quite the schemer.

It was a fine spring day in Ponyville and the first real sun the town had seen since the end of winter. The warmth felt like opening a window in a stuffy room and Rarity wasn’t one to let a good opportunity pass, so she’d concocted a plan as soon as she woke. Rarity had known Applejack nearly a decade and come to cherish her company. However, with their heavy workloads and how cold it had been they hadn’t connected through the chilly season nearly as much as Rarity would have liked. The few times they did see each other ended with awkward almost kisses and touches that froze before finding home. They’d been dancing around one another for ages and Rarity was quite done with the pantomime. They were adults, darn it. How many casual nights had she spent in Applejack’s bed hoping the other woman would turn over and ravish her? Too many.

So once Rarity had gotten up and readied herself for the day, she shooed Sweetie Bell away to be with her friends. Then she set up a nice lounge chair in the morning light and rang up Applejack. She needed help with “weeding,” she’d called it and had dressed in her tightest black bikini for the occasion. Rarity lifted her drink to her lips with her pinkie finger extended in the air and sipped. Goodness, she was thirsty.

“Bit early for drinkin’, ain’t it?” AJ called over her shoulder.

“Hush, it’s lemonade!”

“You said that at Twilight’s weddin’ too.”

Rarity scoffed. “It was a wedding, Applejack, you’re supposed to floor yourself! How was I supposed to know Twilight wanted the occasion to be dry?”

Applejack laughed and Rarity smiled at the sound. So affectionate and nurturing; it almost like the earth itself. “It was on the brochure, fancy girl!”

“Details!”

Rarity swirled her cocktail and raised the glass to her lips. Applejack had come barreling over the hills like a puppy after a chew toy when she'd called. Always so eager to help; it was one of the reasons Rarity fancied her so. Well, one of many.

The muscles in the farm girl’s back pulsed and tightened with the movement of her shoveling, and Rarity regretted not bringing a proper fan. Her love was wearing a halter top and cutoff jeans with her long, blonde hair in a ponytail under her signature hat. Rarity struggled to maintain eye contact when Applejack spoke to her. God, she came up with such good plans. Lord, the abs on the woman! Applejack was a head taller than Rarity, and strong enough to carry her weight in one hand. The thought sent a tickling between her thighs.

AJ let out a cry of triumph that startled Rarity from her daydreaming. “That’s the first one turned over, doll!” Applejack posed for a moment before striding to the next bed to begin churning the soil there, too.

“Oh, wonderful! You’re doing magnificently!” Rarity waved her hand like a princess, “thank you again for coming all this way to help me with the tough bits.” She wiggled her hips where she sat and hoped her teasing was translating.

“Aw, it ain’t nothin’ doin’.” Applejack turned to Rarity and winked, which sent a flush to the woman’s toes. “Anything for my favorite lady.”

Rarity’s stomach fluttered; she loved it with AJ called her that, but could she even fathom the true effect it had upon her? She shrunk behind her novel, the words on the page passing seamlessly through her mind like a swift breeze. Where even was she? Had the pony girls gotten married yet? She couldn’t remember.

“Y-You’re just saying that.”

“Maybe.” And Applejack went back to her work, bending over slightly more than before to get a good grip on the shovel. A tease and a retreat.

Applejack was playing her too. Rarity couldn’t help but eye her friend’s shapely behind even as she tried to return to the words in her book. She set her drink down on the small table beside her with shaking hands. Rarity masterminded the scenario to put herself in charge but was nonetheless losing her cool to a few idle remarks. So it went with their interactions but try as they might, they never could tip all the way over the edge.

Rarity cursed at the wet between her thighs. Maybe she could just, like, claim to use the bathroom so she can sneak back inside for a minute to relieve her tension? Put an end to the whole sordid affair, albeit in the most classless way possible?

She peeked back over the pages of her book and caught Applejack smirking at her from the corner of her eye. Rarity’s jaw went slack as her friend stuck the shovel in the ground and moaned into a long, back-arching stretch. Sweat dripped from her forehead and biceps and long trails of it made their meandering way over Applejack’s breasts and abdominals. It wasn’t even that hot! Where had all of it come from? Rarity felt sucked in.

“Hey, you need something pretty girl?” Applejack asked as she took up the shovel again.

Rarity hiccupped, and crossed her arms over her chest. “W-What?” She knew her face was red but pretended she hadn’t noticed.. “Whatever do you mean?”

Applejack laughed. “W-Well, darlin’, it’s jus’ that you sure look awful distracted over there.”

“D-Distracted? Not at all!” Rarity covered her mouth with her hand, “I’ve read 100 pages since you’ve gotten here.”

“Mm, must be an awful good book, then.”

“It’s riveting.” Rarity’s heart beat in her ears and Applejack didn’t return immediately to work. “A literary classic of our era.”

AJ squinted. “Sure looks like a penny dreadful t’ me.”

Rarity frowned. “Don’t you have another few beds to get to?” Her feet fidgeted as she spoke. She’d been so easily disarmed; had it been anyone else she’d feel ashamed. The same aged fear that wanted their conversation to stop was terrified of what would happen if they did.

Applejack cocked her head and stuck out her hips. “Oh? From where I’m standing there’s only one bed left to work on.”

Rarity’s breath hitched in her throat and her book nearly fell from her fingers. She felt afire in every sense of the word. Despite her better judgment, her eyes flicked to the second floor of the boutique where her bedroom sat. A barrier that had once held strong was shattered and Rarity wasn’t sure how to respond. Wasn’t this exactly what she wanted? Goodness, was the sun getting warmer? She’d have to talk to Rainbow Dash again about inconsistent weather patterns.

AJ held her gaze for another moment but when it became clear that Rarity didn’t have a retort, the farm girl blushed bright red and returned to shoveling soil in a mumbled stream of words. She tilted her hat to hide her eyes; Rarity giggled and pretended to read her book again. Bit by bit they made their way, two shy hearts dancing like figure skaters around the matter. A flare up and a return. A near kiss and a quick goodbye. Drunkenly making out after Twilight’s wedding in the back of Canterlot Castle; Rarity’s skirt hitched up to her waist and Applejack’s breath hot on her jugular.

The tension between them would cut like good cheese but with the quiet returning between them so too died down the heavy beating of blood. Applejack grunted as she moved the earth and worked her way through the remaining vegetable beds. Her halter top was soaked through with sweat and her ponytail looked frayed and worn. Rarity clicked her tongue as she openly ogled the woman’s breasts. It was a dare, a challenge. Go further, Applejack, notice and push on.

But if there was one thing she was sure of it was that Applejack was too ever push further than insinuation while sober. Rarity glanced down at her romance novel, another similar story of the same tropes and types and ending. It meant nothing and in that moment it seemed to taunt her in how it encapsulated the true heart of the problem. With a flare of anger, Rarity took the book between her hands and tore it in half. The release she felt was euphoric and with a stifled laugh she caught Applejack’s attention.

Rarity winked, and crossed her legs. “It was boring,” she said, “and antiquated.”

Applejack nodded and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. “Sounds ‘bout right.”

Rarity settled back into her seat, her thighs catching friction as Applejack finished the work. AJ told Rarity she’d teach her how to plant seeds, of course, but Rarity was thinking that could wait a few hours. It wasn’t like the dirt was going anywhere.

“Well,” AJ said as she stuck the spade into the garden bed for the last time, “that’ll do it, then.” She rested her hands on her hips and glanced at Rarity. AJ looked unsure, her eyes flicking to the discarded shreds of novel.

A saccharine smile swam over Rarity’s red lips. Methodically, she slid her smooth legs off the side of her lounge chair. “Perfect. I never liked the dirtier aspects of gardening, but now that you’ve handled that for me, I can do all the parts I like!” She stood, and made sure to sway her hips as she approached the reddening farm girl. “Thank you, truly.”

AJ swallowed air. “Ah shucks, Rares, it wasn’t no thing.” She tipped her hat and finally Rarity could see the woman’s eyes again. They were swimming.

“Well, I’m grateful.” Rarity paused then glanced down at AJ’s stomach with a flair of drama. “Oh, dear me! Look at how dirty you are! All covered in sweat and dirt and such!”

Applejack snickered. “Part of the job, little lady.” She looked bashful and couldn’t seem to decide where to put her feet.

Rarity stepped closer. “You know, though, I’m pretty icky too. Sweat and such. Perhaps we both ought to shower?”

“O-Oh, that’s mighty kind of ya but we’ve got showers back at the barn, and well—“

“Shower together, I mean.”

A light breeze picked up around them and there was no going back. Applejack set a trembling hand on Rarity’s waist. “I didn’t know you had two showers.”

Rarity stepped closer and pushed her breasts up against AJ. “I don’t.”

“Well.” Pressed up so close, Rarity could feel the twitch of Applejack’s sex between her legs. “Sounds like a rodeo, then.”

“You betcha, partner.” And Rarity reached out to squeeze Applejack’s ass.


End file.
